A Torn Heart
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: A Young Woman is engaged to be married her fiance leaves her alot to go visit his mother her heart is torn between her fiance,and the vampire who helps her find an escape from her life who will she chose the vampire who helps her escape or her fiance of many years?


A Torn Heart

Jackie was a young woman who was engaged to be married to her fiance Ron he was living with her in Toronto he would take the occasional trips to England to visit his mother Rita while Ron was away Jackie would hang out with her friend Kat, or sit at home,& read she was looking for an escape little did she know she would find it with a vampire.

It was the mid morning hours Jackie,& Ron were asleep whenever Ron woke up to the sound of his alarm clock he hit the off button then he went to get ready for his trip to England Jackie woke up groggy but she didn't care she wanted at least a few minutes with Ron before he left.

Ron "I have to go." Jackie "Must you go?" Ron "Yes but I'll be back will you miss me?" Jackie "Of course I will have a safe trip,& give you're mum my love." Ron "I will bye." Jackie "Bye."

Ron gave Jackie a kiss on the lips then he left Jackie laid back down she went back to sleep when she woke up again it was 12:30 she jumped out of bed went into the bathroom took a shower as she was making the bed the phone rang she answered it.

"Hello the house of the sad,& lonely" Kat "Hey Jackie I take it from you're sad tone that Ron left for England again huh?" Jackie " Yeah he did so what's the plan for tonight?" Kat "Destiny's Peak" Jackie "I'm there I'll meet there at 5:00 alright." Kat "Cool see you at 5:00 bye." Jackie "Bye."

Kat,& Jackie hung their phones up Jackie went over to her closet to see what she could ware she decided to ware her blue halter top dress,& her black heels. Jackie did her hair then she went downstairs had a very light breakfast then she waited for 5:00 to roll around.

5:00 rolled around Jackie met Kat at Destiny's Peak they picked a table Jackie ordered two Vodkas,& shot of Bourbon Kat ordered a rum,&coke as the girls talked a friend of Kat's walked in Natalie Lambert.

Natalie "Hey Kat." Kat "Hey Natalie this is Jackie." Jackie "Hi Natalie it's nice to meet you please sit can I get you something to drink?" Natalie "Sure I'll have a rum,&coke."

Jackie "No problem there you are." Natalie "Thank you." Jackie "You're welcome."

Kat "So Nat how was work today?" Natalie "The Usual." Kat "Nat is a ME." Jackie "Oh that's nice doesn't that kinda ever get hard?" Natalie "No it doesn't." Jackie "That's good."

As the girls were talking Nick Knight walked in he had just gotten off duty,& he heard that Natalie was at Destiny's Peak.

Nick " Hi Nat,& Kat." Kat "Hi Nick this is my friend Jackie." Nick "It's nice to meet you Jackie." Jackie "It's nice to meet you too Nick well if you all will excuse me I have to head home." Kat "I'll call you tomorrow." Jackie "Alright bye Kat." Kat "Bye."

Jackie waved bye to Natalie,& Kat as she walked past Nick she thought she felt him look at her but she knew he didn't.

When Jackie got home she got ready for bed then she picked up her copy of Scarlett, crawled into bed, and began to read she fell asleep while she was reading.

Meanwhile back at Destiny's Peak Nick was sitting at the table with Kat,& Natalie Nick was wondering about what kind of person Jackie was so he decided to ask about her.

Nick "So what's Jackie's story?" Kat "Jackie she's in her 30's she's engaged but her fiance likes to travel back ,&fourth from Toronto to England to visit his mother Rita these are one of those times where he leaves,& she's alone." Nick "What does she do when she's alone?" Kat "She hangs out with me,& stays at home reading books." Nick "Hmm it seems like she could use a friend where does she live? Kat "Here is her address she's probably asleep by now." Nick "Thanks Kat." Kat "You're welcome Nick."

Nick left Destiny's Peak he flew to Jackie,& Ron's house when he arrived he landed on the balcony that lead to Jackie,& Ron's bedroom he opened the doors he walked into Jackie,& Ron's bedroom he closed the doors behind him he watched her sleep she was a gorgeous woman he thought to himself if he was with her she'd never be alone Nick finished his thought when he felt a familiar but dark presence in the room.

LaCroix "She is quit beautiful isn't she Nicholas?" Nick "LaCroix why do you always show up whenever I'm watching over a friend,& try to get me to suck her dry when you know I won't do it." LaCroix "Because I know you can't just watch over this one you want her,& soon enough you'll give into you're erg to feed from her." Nick "You're wrong LaCroix I can watch over her, & not feed besides she is engaged to be married,& I won't ruin that chance for her to be happy I just met her tonight,& I will protect her even if means killing you in the long run." LaCroix "I doubt you could Nicholas you are so weak." Nick "You make the mistake of hurting Jackie in anyway LaCroix, & you'll see how weak I am." LaCroix "I'll leave you alone with you're Friend right now but please remember what I said Goodnight Nicholas."

LaCroix left Nick pulled the crutins closed then decided he'd get some rest so he sat down in chair that was in the corner of the bedroom then he fell asleep.

Jackie woke up to go to the bathroom she turned the lump next to the bed on when she did she found Nick asleep Jackie went to the bathroom, put her robe on then she decided to grab a snack, & something to drink once she got what wanted she headed back upstairs to her,& Ron's room.

When Jackie got back to her,& Ron's bedroom Nick was gone Jackie had finished her snack,& her drink then she went to the bathroom again then she went back to bed.

Jackie woke up got dressed then she decided to go see if she could find Nick she waited until 5:00 to go look for him she headed to the police station she had coffee,& doughnuts for Nicks follow police officers.

Jackie "Hi Nick I hope you don't mind but I brought some coffee,& doughnuts." Nick "Hi Jackie that's fine it's good to see you again please sit down?" Jackie "Thank you Nick I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Nick "No you're not I was just doing some paper work." Don Schanke "Hey Knight who's the fox?" Nick "The "fox" as you call her is a friend of mine Jackie." Don Schanke "Jackie it's nice to meet you I'm Don Schanke." Jackie "It's nice to meet you too Don please help you're self to some coffee,& doughnuts they are homemade." Don Schanke "Thank you these are good doughnuts."

Jackie "Thank you while I better be heading out Nick I'll see you later." Nick "The same place where we met?" Jackie "Yeah bye Nick." Nick "Bye Jackie."

Jackie left the police station then she headed to Destiny's Peak again. Nick was looking forward to seeing Jackie again Don Schanke could see just how much Nick was looking forward to seeing Jackie again.

Don "Wow Knight where did you find her she's hot?" Nick "She's a friend of Nat's,& Kat's I met her last night at Destiny's Peak while she was hanging out with the girls." Don "Do you have feelings for her the way you looked at her when she walked out of here says you do.?" Nick "She's engaged Schanke." Don "Oh I see so do you?" Nick "Yes I do but she seems to be happy." Don "Where is her fiance?" Nick "England visiting his mother."

Don "Are you going to make you're move?" Nick "No?" Don "You should or at least be her friend." Nick "I plan on being her friend."

Don "She seems like she's a nice person." Nick "She is she's alone right now Schank so I plan on being there for her whenever she needs a friend."

Nick's shift ended he went to Destiny's Peak to meet Jackie for a drink when he got she was sitting at the bar having a drink he walked up to the bar,& sat down next to her.

Jackie "Hi Nick I'm glad you came join me for a drink?" Nick "Sure why not I'm off duty." Jackie "Great Karen get Nick the same drink I'm having please,& here's a little extra for the drinks." Karen "Thank you here you go Nick enjoy." Nick "Thanks Karen." Karen "No problem." Jackie "To good friends,& happy lives."

Nick "Cheers wow that stuff is strong." Jackie "I know that's why I like it I normally don't drink." Nick "Why are you drinking." Jackie "It kind of helps with the sadness." Nick "You need to stop it's not good for you." Jackie "Karen coffee please?" Karen "Sure." Jackie "Thanks Karen." Karen "You're welcome Jackie."

Jackie drank her coffee then she grabbed her stuff then she went out to her car Nick followed her.

Nick "Jackie before you go home would you like to take a walk with me?" Jackie "Sure."

Jackie,& Nick walked to the park then they continued their walk Nick put his coat on Jackie's shoulders because she was cold.

Jackie"So Nick what's it like being a detective?" Nick "It's okay." Jackie "I bet it gets challenging." Nick "At times it can be." Jackie "Don seems like a nice guy." Nick "He is." Jackie "Ron is a nice guy too I'd love for you two to meet sometime." Nick "That'd be nice so whens the big day?" Jackie" Ron won't sit down,& discuss us getting married." Nick "So he's leading you on?"

Jackie "No he's just not ready for marriage yet I guess he wants to be financially set before he takes me on as his wife." Nick "I'm sorry Jackie I hate to see you upset." Jackie "Thank you Nick you're so sweet I feel like I can trust you with anything even my life."

Nick "You can trust me Jackie, & I hope I can trust you." Jackie "You can trust me Nick is there something you like to tell me?"

Nick "Jackie I don't want to scare you but I want to show something." Jackie "It's alright you can show me anything."

Nick backed away from Jackie put his head down then he looked up very slowly his eyes were golden,& his fangs were shown. Nick walked up to Jackie picked her up, then he flew into the sky Jackie was in aw,& she was falling for or should I say flying for Nick.

Jackie "Nick this amazing." Nick "You like it?" Jackie "Yes I do." Nick "Come on I'll take you back to you're car hang on tight." Jackie "Alright."

Nick flew Jackie back to her car when they landed Jackie gave Nick back his coat then she gave him a long kiss. Nick couldn't resist Jackie's kiss he kissed her back.

Jackie "Goodnight Nick I'll see you tomorrow." Nick "Yes you will goodnight Jackie."

Jackie got into her car,& drove home Nick got into his car, went home, & began to think about the walk he,& Jackie went on then he started to think about their kiss could he really be falling for Jackie?

When Jackie got home she changed her clothes, sat down on the couch, turned the TV on, and watched NCIS as Jackie was watching TV the phone rang.

"Hello oh hi how are things going that's great I miss you too I'm just watching NCIS Hi Rita yeah I'm fine I've been hanging out with Kat,& reading along with eating take out food or cooking I love you too I'll see you in a couple of days bye."

Jackie hung up the phone then she started thinking about Nick she enjoyed their walk,& their kiss she wondered if they would ever do that kind of stuff again. Jackie fell asleep on couch she slept till 12:00 noon the next day when she got up she got ready to face the day.

She drove to the building where Natalie worked so she could talk to Natalie. When she walked into the building she walked down a long hall to where Natalie was working.

Jackie "Hi Nat can I talk to you?" Natalie "Sure what's up?" Jackie "I think I fallen in love with Nick we spent time together last night in the park then he showed me what he is." Natalie "Nick showed you that he is a vampire?" Jackie "Yes wait you know that he is a vampire?"

Natalie "Yes I know I'm trying to cure him."

Jackie "Have you made any progress?"

Natalie "Some he still gets ergs every now,& then what are you going to do about Ron?" Jackie "I don't know Nat my heart feels torn right now I love Ron but I think I love Nick does this make me a bad person?" Natalie "No you're human Nick is charming , worldly, Ron is the same." Jackie "I know oh god Nat Nick is keeping me company, & being a friend." Natalie "And he'll continue to do that no matter how this plays out in the end."

Jackie "Thanks Nat you're a good friend I'm sorry that I bothered you." Natalie "It's alright you didn't bother me I was just finishing up a report." Jackie "Hmm a woman's work is never done huh?" Natalie "Yeah it's been a tough week." Jackie "Nat you should rest when you can." Natalie "You're right." Jackie "Of course I am."

Nick "Hello laddies." Jackie "Hi Nick it's nice to see you again you look well." Nick "It's nice to see you again too,you look well also." Jackie "Thank you Nat you get some rest Nick,& Don need you at you're best so you guys can catch the bad guys,& put a stop to their crimes I'll see you both later bye."

Jackie left the building where Natalie works as she was walking to her car someone who knew Jackie from years ago was watching her as Jackie went to open her cars driver side door the person who knew her ran out from behind the sign to the corners building,& attacked Jackie she let out a very loud scream.

Jackie got up off the ground, & headed back inside the building where Natalie works she ran to where Nick,& Natalie were when she reached the room she passed out.

Nick "Jackie are you alright who attacked you?" Jackie "My stepfather he found me again." Natalie "Again you mean he's hurt you before?" Jackie "Yes when I was growing up he used to beat me up a lot." Nick "Jackie we'll get him." Jackie "Just be careful Nick he can put a hurting on anyone who tries to stop him from killing me here's his picture Nick you,& Don get the bastard alright." Nick "We will I promise Nat keep her here with you we are going to find her stepfather." Jackie "If I know my stepfather he'll show up at the police station looking for me to finish the job." Nick "We'll get him he'll never hurt you again." Jackie "I know you will Nick go stop him before he finds me again."

Nick gave Jackie a kiss on the forehead then he headed to the police station sure enough Jackie's stepfather was there looking for her to finish the job. Joe went to shoot Nick whenever Nick was behind him,& put the cuffs on him.

Just as Nick did that Jackie,& Natalie ran into the police station she smiled at Nick she saw Don walking her stepfather down to where the cells were she ran to Nick he caught her then he held her as she cried.

Natalie could see that Jackie had feelings for Nick she smiled she was glad Jackie would be fine for the first time in years Jackie would be fine.

Jackie "Thank you Nick I'm know I'm safe now because you caught the man that ruined my life since I was a little girl." Nick "You're welcome Jackie go home, & rest I'll come by later." Jackie "I will thanks again Nick bye."

Jackie walked away from Nick then she gave Natalie a hug once she was in her car she drove to Nick's loft she managed to crack the code to get into his loft once she was there she walked upstairs to Nick's room, laid down on Nick's bed,and fell asleep.

Nick was on his way to Jackie's house when he got there he noticed that the lights were off, & the door was locked so headed to home when he walked into his loft he went straight to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of blood wine then he sat down at the kitchen table.

Jackie woke up whenever she heard the chair being pulled out she headed downstairs when she did she walked up behind Nick, & wrapped her arms around him.

Jackie "Hi Nick." Nick "Jackie what are you doing here?" Jackie "I was waiting for you." Nick "Well it's really nice to see you." Jackie "Is it Nick?" Nick "Yes it is."

Jackie leaned forward, & kissed Nick again this time Nick picked Jackie up she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her over to the piano he sat her on top the piano then he began to kiss her Jackie was liking it things were getting really hot, & heavy between whenever Jackie wanted to stop.

Jackie "I want this but not on top the piano all though right now I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman did you ever see that movie Nick?" Nick "No I never did."

Jackie "Maybe we could watch it sometime." Nick "Sure it's a date." Jackie "Great now can you help me off the piano please?"Nick "of course." Jackie "Thank you Nick I know it's not easy being around me I know you want to you know taste my blood." Nick "I kind of do but I don't drink human blood anymore." Jackie "Well if you ever get the erg Nick you can use me I don't mind at all." Nick "I think I might take you up on that offer one of these times we are together." Jackie "Until then Nick will you do me a favor, & kiss me?" Nick "Of course." Jackie "I can get use to this."

Nick "What making out with a vampire?" Jackie "No making out with someone I'm falling in love with." Nick "You're falling in love with me?" Jackie "Yes Nick I am you've been there for me while Ron is away I love Ron too I'm not saying I don't but I'm falling in love with you ." Nick "I'm falling in love with you too." Jackie "Really Nick?"

Nick "Yes I am but there is a couple factors that stop both of us you're engaged,& you love Ron still I'm willing to give it time to see how this all plays out." Jackie "So am I, I just hope you'll stay by my side while I'm alone." Nick "Of course I will." Jackie "I'm glad you will."

Nick pulled Jackie to him to kiss whenever her cell phone rang

"Hello oh hi really oh so you heard then you're coming home okay I'll see you at home then I love you too bye"

Nick "Ron?" Jackie "Yeah he's coming home I better go Nick I'll call you tomorrow." Nick "Alright Jackie be safe." Jackie "I will bye till tomorrow Nick." Nick "Bye till then."

Jackie left Nick's loft when she got home Ron met her in the living room he took Jackie in his arms,& hugged her tightly Jackie hugged him back.

Ron "I'm glad you're alright." Jackie "So am I so are you staying with me this time?" Ron "I'm going back tomorrow I just came home to check on you." Jackie "I see how long will you be staying in England for this time." Ron "Four weeks." Jackie "I'll miss you,& I'll be thinking of you." Ron "Same here come here."

Jackie walked up to Ron then he kissed her she kissed him back then they went upstairs to get some sleep. Jackie cried herself to sleep Ron held her close then he fell asleep.

The next morning Ron kissed Jackie on the cheek then grabbed his suitcase then he left Jackie woke up as always in a cold empty bed. She called Nick when she did she got his machine

"Hi Nick it's me Jackie Ron just left I'll come see you tonight after you're shift It's been nice being with you these past couple days Nick you're very special to me Nick I realized something when I was driving home last night I do love you oops I can't believe I just said that on you're machine oh god I'm going to go before I say something else that sounds stupid bye for now Nick."

Nick woke up after hearing Jackie's message he smiled he called Caption Joe Stonetree,& asked for the day off he told his caption that he wasn't feeling good.

Stonetree gave Nick the day off then he decided to call Jackie

"Hi Jackie It's Nick I called off today I'm not feeling to good maybe you can come over early,& take care of me I love you too bye for now Jackie."

Jackie got up, got dressed packed an over night bag with enough stuff for a few nights

then she left for Nick's loft when she arrived at Nick's loft she tossed her bag on the couch.

Then she went upstairs to Nick's room then she began to look around Nick's room as she was looking around Nick's room Nick walked up behind her,& began to kiss her neck.

Jackie "Oh Nick that feels so good." Nick "You're skin is so soft, & smells so good." Jackie "You're changing Nick I can feel fangs graze my skin." Nick "Do you want me to stop?"

Jackie "No I don't want you to stop Nick please bite me let feel what it's like to be like you I love you Nick make me you're's." Nick "Are you sure Jackie the life I live isn't as perfect as you think it is.?" Jackie " I'm sure you are the one I want to be with turn me Nick please turn me?" Nick "This will only hurt for a few minutes,& I promise never to leave you."

Nick pulled Jackie to him, tilted her neck to the side showed his fangs then he bit Jackie's neck Jackie moaned, then she started breathing heavy Nick stopped then he bit his wrist, put it to Jackie's mouth she drank from Nick's wrist until her eyes changed to a golden color Jackie slowly stopped drinking from Nick's wrist when she was done she kissed Nick hard on the lips they landed on the bed kissing,& touching Jackie was now a vampire just like Nick was.

Jackie "I love you Nick." Nick "I love you too Jackie." Jackie "Thank you for changing me." Nick "You're welcome you're even more beautiful now." Jackie "Thank you Nick." Nick "Would you like to go to the Raven club with me?" Jackie "Yes I would."

Nick,& Jackie headed to the Raven when they got there Nick helped Jackie out of his car then they went inside Jackie couldn't believe how many mortals, & vampires were in one place they walked up to bar where a woman with black hair was standing.

Janette "Ah Nicola how nice to see you I see you brought a friend with you." Nick "Janette this Jackie." Jackie "Hello Janette." Janette "She knows about us?" Nick "More then that Janette." Janette "What do you mean by that Nicola?" Nick "She is one of us I turned her this afternoon but it doesn't mean I've gone back to drinking human blood."

Jackie "I love Nick Janette I asked him to make me his." Janette "I see you're engaged to another man." Jackie "Yes I am I love my fiance as well." Janette "It sounds like you're heart is torn." Jackie "It is but I chose Nick now all I have to do is tell Ron." Nick "Or show him what you are." Jackie "I don't want to scare Ron but then again he doesn't get scared so easy."

Just at that moment Ron walked into the Raven when he saw Jackie standing at the bar next to Nick he smiled but then he noticed that Nick had his arm around Jackie he wasn't smiling when he saw that.

Jackie "Hi Ron I didn't know you were coming home." Ron "I wanted to surprise you but it looks like I'm surprised." Jackie "These are my friends Janette,& Nick."

Ron "Hello to you both I guess I should thank you Nick for protecting Jackie while I was away." Nick "You're welcome Ron." Janette "Might I offer anyone a drink I have a feeling we'll need one." Jackie "I'll have one thank you Janette." Ron "I'll have a coke if you have one." Janette "Here you are." Ron "Thank you." Janette "You're welcome." Jackie "I'll have some red wine." Janette "Here you go." Jackie "Thank you Janette." Janette "You're welcome Jackie."

Nick stood next Jackie he was holding her close Ron was getting jealous even though he's not the type to get jealous.

Ron "You can back away from Jackie now Nick." Nick "I'm afraid I can't she is mine forever." Ron "I said back away from Jackie now!"

Ron charged at Nick they began to fight Janette held Jackie back she wanted so bad to end the fight between the two men she watched as Nick, & Ron punched eachother Jackie couldn't take anymore.

Jackie "Stop it!" Jackie looked down then she looked up slowly her eyes were the golden color from earlier, & her fangs were shown Ron couldn't believe his eyes

Ron "What happened to you while I was away?" Jackie "I'm a vampire." Ron "Why?" Jackie "Because I wanted to change I wanted be someone different Ron I still love you please tell me you still love me as I am now or better can you still love me as I am now?" Ron "I don't know if I can."

Jackie "Are you saying it's over between us?" Ron "Yes I am." Jackie "Then Let's say goodbye the right way." Ron "What's the right way?" Jackie "One last kiss." Ron "Alright."

Ron walked up to Jackie she touched his face then she kissed his lips then she turned his neck, showed her fangs, then she bit Ron's neck then she stopped,bit her wrist then she put her wrist to Ron's mouth Ron began to drink from Jackie's wrist then stopped.

Ron's eyes were a golden color, & he had fangs he looked at Jackie through his vampire voice his voice was much deeper.

Ron "What have you done to me?" Nick

"You're one of us now you'll get cravings for blood you'll have to feed from human beings or you can drink bottled blood." Ron "Jackie why would you want to be like them?"

Jackie "I was so sick,& tired of being alone you would come back home,& leave me again I know you love you're mum that's one of the things I love so much about you there can be an us still Ron we will live forever." Ron "No I don't want to live life of internal damnation." Jackie "Even if that life includes me?" Ron "Yes even if that life includes you." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too."

Jackie found a sharp stake walked up to Ron she swallowed hard then she rammed the stake through his heart Ron let out a heart wrenching scream of pain Jackie cried when it was all over Ron was dead but human again Jackie passed out Nick picked her up, & carried to private club in the back of the Raven he laid her down he stayed with her.

While Jackie slept Nick,Janette,& LaCroix took Ron's body to the outskirts of town there they put Ron's dead lifeless body into the ground but before they did LaCroix turned Ron again somehow. Nick tried to stop him so did Janette but their trying failed.

The three of them returned to the Raven Nick went into the back part of the Raven, he picked Jackie up, then he flew her home when he reached Jackie's house Nick placed Jackie in her bed then sat by her side he kissed her cheek.

Jackie woke up, saw Nick she sat up in bed leaned forward,& kissed she then pulled Nick on top of her they made love for the first time ever they made love once they finished they fell asleep.

The next night Nick got up,& got ready for work as he was leaving he bumped into LaCroix Nick tried to avoid him of course but LaCroix would not leave Nick alone.

LaCroix "So you did turn her well done Nicholas ,& welcome back." Nick "I'm not drinking human blood anymore LaCroix I turned Jackie because I love her, & because she asked me to turn her." LaCroix "So you turn her, & kill her fiance bravo Nicholas." Nick "Jackie killed her fiance not me I warned you LaCroix leave Jackie alone or you'll have me to deal with ." LaCroix "I have no intention of hurting you're precious Jackie you'll end up hurting her sooner or later goodbye Nicholas be happy if you can."

Nick wanted to strangle LaCroix Nick left Jackie's house, & went to work Jackie Woke up turned the TV on in the bedroom on the news it said there was a nasty car crash the name of the person who was in the accident came on the screen when Jackie saw that the name was Ron's she let out one hello of a loud scream.

Jackie got out of bed ran to her closet picked out what she was going to ware as she was getting dressed she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she went the fridge pulled out a bottle of blood,& drank it then she finished getting dressed she had an idea why she was getting sharp pains in her stomach.

Jackie drove to the building where Natalie works to talk to her she needed her friends help. When she got there Nick, & Don where there already.

Jackie "Hi guys I need to talk you did you see the news?" Natalie "No what happened?"

Jackie "Ron died in a car crash on the way home from the airport." Nick "Jackie I'm so sorry." Don "So am I." Natalie "Me too I know how much you loved him." Jackie "I did." Don "I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes see you later Jackie." Jackie "See you later Don."

Don left the building where Natalie works meanwhile Jackie hopped up onto Natalie's exam table.

Natalie "Is something else wrong Jackie?" Jackie "Nat I'm a vampire just like Nick,& I think I'm this going to sound crazy but I think I'm pregnant Nat." Natalie "You turned her Nick what the hell were you thinking!?"

Jackie "I asked him to Nat can you give me a test so I can find out if I am having Nick's baby?" Natalie "Of course I can lay down." Jackie "Thank you Nat." Natalie "You're welcome Jackie well I don't know if congrats are in order here congrats you're pregnant you,& Nick are going to be parents."

Jackie "Thank you Nat don't be upset with Nick alright I asked to make me one of what he is." Natalie "Are you going to lay Ron to rest?" Jackie "If there is anything left of his body plus I have to get in touch with his mum." Natalie "I know that will be hard for you but remember we are here for you." Jackie "Thank you guys well I'm going to head home I'll see you later Nick I love you." Nick "I love you too drive safely."

Jackie left the building where Natalie worked.

Natalie "Nick what really happened to Ron?" Nick "Jackie turned him he didn't want to live the rest of his with Jackie or being a vampire so Jackie killed him Janette , LaCroix,& I put his dead lifeless body into the ground but before we did somehow LaCroix turned Ron back into a vampire if he rises from his grave he'll be evil plus he'll most likely go after Jackie." Natalie "We have to protect her we can't let him get her." Nick "We will I say we head to Jackie's house now I can feel a bad presence in the air tonight." Natalie "Let's go."

Jackie arrived home she had no idea what or who was stalking her but she was about to find out can Jackie protect herself against the evil that was about to appear or will she parish?


End file.
